


Heaven Knows

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Eating Out- Female Receiving, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Stanford Era, This is based off a Wicked song I do not apologize for art, Top!Brady, Unrequited Love, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Brady is jealous. He knows that what he has with Sam is special, but he can't help but feel like Jess is in the way.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Real Tyson Brady/Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the shower and originally was going to use it for my Kink Bingo square, but I decided not to. 
> 
> Oops.

Tyson Brady gave a glance across the Stanford library at the object of his affection, feeling jealousy coil up in him at seeing Sam Winchester with Jessica Moore. She laughed quietly at something he said and kissed Sam’s cheek. He flushed and returned to his book.

Brady turned back to his own textbook, trying to push the jealousy back down. He had to be content with what they had.

He was their unicorn, their mythical bisexual that they could have threesomes with. It wasn’t a throuple. No, if it was, the jealous beast inside of him may not _want_ to rear it’s ugly head that often. But unfortunately, it was not.

As the unicorn, he had to watch their relationship grow. He coveted Sam Winchester. And he wallowed in his jealousy.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I’m not that girl._

Brady loved hearing Sam beg for him, and not for Jess. He loved seeing Sam hang off his cock, the object of his desire’s torso covered in sweat as he jerked at the ties binding his hands to the headboard. Jess was currently laying next to them, strung out from multiple orgasms and watching the show while Brady took care of Sam. They had both taken excellent care of her, but for Brady, it was performing a duty to get to this.

If only he could claim Sam as his.

“Gonna pump you full, Sam,” he groaned, thrusting harder and faster into Sam, feeling his hole clench around his cock, Sam’s legs tugging him even closer.

God he loved this so much.

“Please, Brady, want it, need it, _fuck,”_ Sam panted, once again trying to break free of his restraints. His cock leaked, standing proud and tall and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Sam was breathtaking like this, and Brady longed to see him like this every time, not have to have sex with Jess- have Jess out of the picture entirely. He wanted to be the _only_ one who made Sam look and feel this good.

“Do you need to cum, Sammy?” he taunted, leaning over him and pinning him down with a heated stare. Sam whimpered and squirmed some more. “Have you been a good boy for me, good enough to cum?”

“YES!” Sam cried out. “Brady, _please.”_

The beast within pleased, Brady leaned in to whisper into Sam’s ear. “Cum for me, Sam. Cum on my cock.

The splash of cum against Brady’s chest made him grin.

_Don’t dream too far_

_Don’t lose sight of who you are_

_Don’t remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I’m not that girl._

“Brady?” Sam asked.

They were in the library, studying while Jess was in class. Brady looked up from his medical terminology textbook and looked into dark hazel eyes, gnawing on his lip. “Yes?” he asked softly in reply, taking in strong facial features and warm eyes and shaggy hair.

Sam smiled, and it felt like the sun was hitting Brady. “Thanks for introducing me to Jess. I don’t know if I ever thanked you for that before.” 

Jealousy and hurt and anger clawed at Brady’s heart, but he forced on a genuine smile. “Of course man, the two of you are great together,” he said. “As I knew you would be.”

And who wouldn’t be a good fit for Sam Winchester? He was tall, strong, intelligent, and he had a wicked sense of humor.

Sam beamed and returned to his textbook on something dealing with law, or maybe something it was a religious text.

He should have never introduced Sam to Jess. Never, ever. He should’ve kept Sam to himself.

_Ev’ry so often, we long to steal to the land of What-Might-Have-Been_

_But that doesn’t soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in._

Brady glanced up from his book to watch the makeshift soccer game of Shirts vs Skins out on the quad, his eyes trained on Sam Winchester. Sam was a part of the Skins team, which gave Brady all the opportunity to admire tanned skin at work, sweat highlighting the tendons and ligaments and muscles and the way they moved. His eyes lingered on familiar scars from unknown sources- he’s never told him or Jess, and neither of them asked, just accepted. Brady thought that they were beautiful.

Jess came over and sat down next to him, and he smiled at her. He didn’t hold ill will towards her, really. But he _could_ at least hold a grudge for stealing Sam away from her.

Besides, he needed to good to her, she was in his classes.

“Hey, Brady,” she said. “Got a question.”

Anytime she asked that, his mouth went dry. “Sure, what’s up?” he asked, sure that this time was when she asked him if he was in love with Sam Winchester.

“Did you do that lab concerning the heart for A&P yet?” she asked.

“Umm,” he pulled out a binder from his bookbag and looked through it. “No, I didn’t. The one due Friday, right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Do you think you could help me with it?”

“Sure, not a problem, when’s good for you?” he asked.

“Thursday evening? I’ve got nothing.” She smiled at him. “You’re saving my neck on this one, the cardiovascular system isn’t my thing.”

“Tell me about it,” Brady groaned. “Yeah, I get out of creative writing at four-thirty, so shoot for six? That’ll give us a moment to grab dinner.”

Jess beamed. “Thanks, Brady.”

“Of course, what are friends for?” he asked her.

They both turned their attention back to the soccer game, just as Sam scored a winning goal for the Skins. Jess got up and ran down to the quad while Brady watched, jealousy burning in his veins as he watched Sam swoop Jess up for a kiss.

If his eyes could change color based on mood, they would be green with envy, literally.

_Blithe smile, lithe limbs_

_She who’s winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That’s the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows I’m not that girl._

Brady watched as Sam ate Jess out, wishing he was there instead of her. Wishing that Sam’s tongue was opening him up for his cock, that Sam was pulling those delicious noises out of him and not her. Wished that it was his hand curling into his hair, yanking it. She looked beautiful herself, Brady wasn’t blind. But he wanted that to be him. Not her. She was gasping, moaning, as Sam ate her out like a man starved. He had his large hands grabbing her thighs, and Brady knew that there would be bruises.

“You should nibble on her clit,” he offered by way of suggestion, grinning as she squealed from Sam doing exactly that.

He loved the way Sam took orders. He also loved the way Sam gave orders.

“What do you think, Jess?” Brady grinned. “Think I should take that sweet ass, fill him up so you could have my sloppy seconds when he’s done making you cum from his tongue?”

Jess moaned. “God, Brady, that’s a hot idea. Do it.”

Brady moved to grab the lube. “Sounds good to you, Sammy?”

Sam lifted his mouth from Jess’s cunt and groaned. “Absolutely. Then maybe we could fuck Jess at the same time.”

Another fantastic idea from Sam Winchester. “You’re an amazing man, Sam,” he said as he went to shove two fingers deep into Sam’s ass.

_Don’t wish, don’t start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn’t born for the rose and the pearl_

_There’s a girl I know_

_He chose her so_

_I’m not that girl._

“So,” the demon said inside of his brain after a few weeks and being nursed back to health by none other than Sam Winchester. “What would you do to have Sam Winchester all to yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
